Prophecy for Life
by A Rogue Slayer
Summary: Set in Season 7 somewhere between Lies My Parents Told Me and Dirty Girls
1. Default Chapter

Setting: Season 7, somewhere between Lies My Parents Told Me and Dirty Girls  
  
Disclaimers: All is owned by ME and Joss. Not *me* and Joss.ME.  
  
Feedback: I crave it like Buffy craves Spike! Or at least how she did in season 6  
********  
  
"What the hell is THAT?!" Buffy asked, eyeing the demon that was closing on them slowly.  
  
"Dunno, ugly bugger, though," Spike added not so helpfully.  
  
"Aren't all demons?" Buffy asked. Spike looked hurt at the comment. "Well, I mean, all the ones WE kill anyway. And even some we don't, I mean, I like Clem, but come on...he's got some asthetic issues."  
  
"Asthetic? Where'd you learn a big word like that? Not in your American school system, that's for sure." Spike looked though he might start in on a rant.  
  
"Um, can we discuss this some other time? Like when there's not some big ugly bearing down on us?" Buffy gave him a look that made him smile, but then he focused on the issue at hand.  
  
"Right, kill the demon, *then* we discuss your woefully lacking public school system." They both turned toward the lumbering demon. It was moving very slowly, but very menacingly.  
  
"Um, should we...go meet it or something? Ya know, like *go* to kill it instead of waiting for it to come to us? Cuz this could take a while." She looked at Spike, who just shrugged. They both started walking toward it. "Hey, look, he's all horny." Spike tilted his head and cocked his eyebrow while Buffy just blustered, "Well, you know...he's got alot of horns...'s all I meant. And you know it, you pervert!" Spike just smiled at her and kept walking.  
  
When they were about 10 yards from the demon, Spike stopped and grabbed Buffy's arm to halt her. "Something's not right about this one. He's not attacking, but he doesn't look altogether harmless. Can't really place him either. Never seen his kind before."  
  
"Hey, I've killed plenty of demons that I didn't know what kind they were. I just get the Slayer tingle and I know it's time to get down to business."  
  
Spike chuckled a little, stifled a snarky remark and said simply, "Indeed."  
  
The creature closed the distance between the pair and stood about 5 feet in front of them. Spike tensed with pre-fight anticipation, while Buffy just looked curiously at the creature. The large demon just stood there, looking at the two. Finally, it spoke. Or what probably passed as speaking where it was from. "Morglomphromromgrumf." Buffy look at Spike as if perhaps he could translate. Spike stared back at her blankly. The creature raised it's arm toward Buffy. The movement startled Spike back to the problem at hand and on reflex, he vamped out and punched the demon in the stomach, then quickly in the face. Buffy grabbed Spike's coiled fist when the thing made no move to defend itself. It merely looked down at the brown leather pouch wrapped around it's waist and hanging in front of his stomach. The pouch was torn and a green powder flowed out of it. Spike looked quizzically at the pouch, then at his own knuckles which were now covered with the powder. Buffy's hand was also green, and she began to dust off her hand, trying to remove the offending powder. The demon made a loud moan and bellowed something in his native tongue. He dissipated before Buffy and Spike's eyes, leaving them utterly confused.  
  
Spike wiped the powder on his pants as he turned to Buffy. "What do you think *that* was all about?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. But if we've got demon dust on us, that can't be of the good. We better get this washed off and see if Giles has any idea what that thing was." Spike nodded and looked around for someplace to clean up. He smiled when he realized where they were.  
  
"Pet." Buffy looked up at that endearment and Spike nodded in the direction behind her. She turned and gave a little smile. They were close to Spike's old crypt. "Lotta good memories there. Well...some not so good. But certainly a lot." He started walking toward his old home.  
  
"Does someone else...live there now? I mean, why didn't you come back here?" Buffy reluctantly followed.  
  
"Don't really know if someone else has set up here. But as for me, well...was pretty much certifiable by the time I got to Sunnydale. Closer I got, more bug-shaggin' I went. Hellmouth was drawing me. I mean, besides coming back for...well, you know. I think the First was calling it's bitch back. Or calling me to *make* me it's bitch. Dunno which. Doesn't really matter now, I suppose." Spike stopped in front of the door.  
  
Buffy reached up and put her hand on his shoulder. With a slight squeeze, she said "No, it doesn't matter anymore." Spike looked down to see Buffy giving him one of her of-late famous supportive smiles. For a quick moment Spike wished he could see the smile she was wearing when he saw her the first time, dancing at the Bronze. So young, full of life, still relatively innocent. Not this hardened, aged Buffy that had the weight of the world on her mind at all times. He knew he'd have to settle for her supportive smile, because he hadn't seen her be truly happy since before her mother died. Since before *she* died. That thought led to a flood of others that all culminated at the crypt.  
  
He turned toward Buffy. "You know, let's not go in there. Some other nasty's probably set up shop. I mean, it *was* pretty posh. Had electric running in there, telly, fridge, remnants of a bed. I'm sure some other bugger's living nice off my leftovers. Let's just head back to your place."  
  
Buffy wasn't to be discouraged. "Yeah, among all those nice things you had was also a shower. Or...kinda. I mean, cold water tapped from the overhead pipes, but it's clean and we're not. And if there's something else living there, we'll just kill it. I mean, it *is* what we do, ya know." She shoved the door open and Spike just hung his head in resignation to the demons of their past. He silently wished he hadn't noticed the crypt.  
  
It seemed like something *had* been there since Spike left. But not recently. Most of his stuff was gone, the tv and refrigerator fodder for scroungers. They descended to the lower level where, again, anything of value had been taken. Buffy made a straight line for the tunnel opening where the 'shower' had been. Spike stopped before following her and turned his back to her. "Um, Spike? I'm not exactly taking a full-on shower here. Just cleaning off my hands and stuff." Spike turned sheepishly. "Right then." He joined her in the small area where cold water trickled from pipes above. She shivvered as she scrubbed her hands and arms almost too hard. Spike put his hand under a light stream and let the water carry off the dust. Buffy 'tsked' him and grabbed his hand and started rubbing with fervor.  
  
"You'll never get it clean like that! This could be dangerous stuff ya know." "Suppose so. Doesn't seem to be doin' anything bad. Doesn't burn or glow or eat away skin or--" Just then Spike caught a glimpse of Buffy's hardened nipples poking through her shirt. The water must really be cold. Spike didn't notice, being relatively cold himself. Buffy looked at him looking at her and finally realized what he was noticing. She blushed bright and quickly crossed her arms over her chest, abandoning the scrubbing. She clinched her teeth and let out a hiss as her cold, wet arms made contact with her breasts. Just as quickly as she crossed her arms, she uncrossed them and turned her back to Spike.  
  
"Sorry, pet. Couldn't help but notice...ya know. Just a man here...well, not really, but you know. I, uh, didn't mean to stare, it's just sometimes lately I forget...well...not forget, never forget...more like ignore the stuff we did...before. And sometimes, like moments like this, that old feeling rushes back and I just get lost in the idea of your body and the way you made me feel." Spike was blathering on like he was confessing, but his voice held an even tone, one that made Buffy want to turn and see if she could discern anything from his face. But she didn't. And Spike kept talking, saying things she didn't want to hear, but didn't want him to stop saying. "It's so hard, being in your place. The scent of you is all around. Even in the basement. But it's worse upstairs, 's why I don't come up much except to go out and smoke. Though sometimes I think I should smoke in the basement just to get rid of your intoxicating scent, but I know you'd come down and smack me around for it, and then I think that would be ok too, because you'd be touching me again. And it feels like before you died, when I just lived for the moments you would touch me, even hit me. How my skin just tingled when I heard the door to the crypt being thrown open because I knew it was you coming to punch me in the nose, or if I was really lucky you'd ask for my help and that meant I got to spend time with you, even though I could taste the disgust and hatred rolling off you. And then last year, we were touching all the time and the disgust was still there, stronger even. And now, the hatred and disgust are gone, but so is the touching. So sometimes I think it would be ok if you hated me again, just so you could find some reason to belt me. But I really don't want you to hate me. I want you to...I want you to trust me. And that's more important than being touched, but sometimes...I miss it. I miss you." He was too far gone to stop now. "I miss being with you...making love, even though it wasn't to you. I miss how you would curl up against me when you slept, even though you rarely stayed that long. I miss how sometimes I would look at you during...and you would look like you just accepted my love, instead of setting your face hard and fucking me. I miss how I would smell like you for hours after. And how the entire downstairs smelled like our sex. How I could make you wet with my words. How you could make me hard with a look. God, you still can, you know?" Spike took a deep breath to continue and then stopped abruptly. A familiar scent was in the air.  
  
Her. She wanted him. He could smell her arousal and he got hard instantly. He had to keep himself from grabbing her from behind and lavishing her bare neck with kisses. Had to keep from grinding himself into her ass. Because as much as he wanted this, as much as he *always* wanted this, he knew she didn't--not really. And more importantly, he wasn't about to tear down everything they'd been building up since he got back with one desperate shag in a cold, wet tunnel. He took another deep, but ragged breath and exhaled slowly.  
  
"Um, I think we got all this demon stuff off us. We should probably be heading back. Others might be gettin' worried. The little birds always get nervous when you're gone too long. 'Course, Red's protection spell's probably potent enough to keep most nasties away. But, nonetheless we should get back. I mean, you never know--" Buffy turned to him and her look cut him off.  
  
"They'll be ok. I think you and I have some unfinished business here." Buffy looked at him solemnly.  
  
"Uh, don't know what you mean, love. We're all cleaned up." Spike was genuinely confused until Buffy closed the distance between him and was standing so close he could feel her heat.  
  
"You know what I mean. Same thing you meant." Buffy had a slightly lusty look in her eyes. Spike closed his tight and sighed.  
  
"Pet, we can't. Problem with unfinished business is...well, it eventually gets finished. And I think I'd rather just leave it as it is." He had wondered a hundred times after he got his soul if he would be strong enough to resist her if she ever came on to him. He was being tested in spades now. She put her hands on his chest and pressed her body up against his. She could feel his erection and she gave a sly smile. Then she furrowed her brow a bit.  
  
"I know we shouldn't. I know that we have some kind of thing now that isn't about sex, but it's almost better now. We're friends, maybe more. And something is telling me that having sex with you right now would probably be bad. But...there are other things telling me the opposite. Like my body. It's telling me that being with you is a good thing. But that's not all. I don't know, I can't explain it. Like it's important that we do this now." Buffy still looked confused, but kept her body pressed against Spike. He grabbed her arms and gently pushed her back.  
  
"Yeah, luv, I know what you mean. Something different going on here. Everything, except my body obviously, is telling me that this is the worst possible thing to do. But also, that other thing...it's not even like lust. Just some kind of urgent...thing."  
  
Buffy pressed herself back into his chest. "I know...I think maybe...well, I think it has something to do with the First. I mean, not directly, but kind of resulting from it. Like something is telling us that we may never get this chance again, so we better take it. Spike, I want to take it." Spike stepped away from her and shook his head.  
  
"Pet, are you sure? I mean, there's so much between us that--"  
  
"We're different people now. Both of us. You got a soul. For *me*. And I learned how to live again. How to enjoy life. And I want to enjoy my life with you right now. I know I haven't given you much indication, but Spike...I think...I love you." Spike took in a sharp breath and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"Oh Buffy, please, no. Don't say that. Don't say that because you think the world is ending. We'll...have sex if you want, you know I can't deny you that, even if it *is* wrong. But don't say that you love me, because we both know that's not the case." Spike was pleading with Buffy, his eyes welling up with unbidden tears. Buffy just smiled and brought her hand up to caress Spike's cheek.  
  
"I *do* love you. You know I wouldn't say it if it weren't the truth, even if the world were coming down around our ears. We've both earned the right to honesty from each other. Right?" Spike looked down and let go of Buffy's arms. He nodded slightly, still unconvinced. Buffy chuckled a little and took Spike's face in both her hands. "Ok, once more with feeling, and you damned well better believe me or I'm gonna do what you said and stop saying it. I. LOVE. YOU." Spike couldn't help but smile at her beaming face. And then a look of utter confusion came over his face. "Geez! What now?" Spike just started laughing a little, then uncontrollably.  
  
Finally, when he was able to speak, he said "It's just...I've waited to hear you say that you love me for...almost 3 years now. After I got my soul, I had pretty much given up hope because I knew that with who I was...the things I had done...I knew you'd never love me. I had sorta made amends with that fact. Didn't hurt any less inside, but I was learning to accept that maybe comrade in arms was as close as I would get to you again. And now...now you say this, and I believe it, I really do. But...I'm not sure how to react. I mean, before, I would have swept you up and made slow, hot love to you for hours just showing you how right we were for each other. But now...God help me, Buffy, I don't know how to react to this." Buffy took all this in and then just smiled at him. He wondered if he'd ever seen her smile so much as tonight.  
  
"I like your idea. The one that has the slow, hot love making. But well, maybe not so slow, cuz we really should get home sometime tonight. But I could definitely go for the hot, because I'm freezing right now." Spike immediately took off his duster and put it around her. Then he ushered her out of the tunnelway.  
  
"Pet...please. You have to be sure of this, because I'm not sure I'm strong enough to stop if we start." Spike furrowed his brow after making this comment and quickly followed it with, "I mean, of course I'll stop if you tell me to, but...it's been so long, and my body misses yours so much and...I just...oh God, Buffy...is this all real?" Buffy gave him a coy smile and shucked off the duster and tossed it on the remnants of the bed they had spent so much time in barely a year ago.  
  
"I'm not so cold now. Wanna feel me?" Spike chuckled at the momentary image of the Buffybot, but quickly erased it to put this memory in its place. The real Buffy...wanting him...loving him, yes a decidedly much better image. Spike complied and ran his fingertips up her arms, and she shivvered. Spike grinned wide.  
  
"You could be warmer, I think," Spike said as he dipped his head down to catch Buffy's expectant lips in a kiss that sent a bolt of heat down to both their cores. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he guided them to the broken bed, where he proceeded to make hot, not so slow love to her.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Spike stood hand in hand in front of her house. They had talked about how to handle the group, and decided slower was better. Best to ease everyone into the idea of Spike and Buffy being together again...but for the first time. That's not to say they were going to *hide* their relationship, but they weren't going to flaunt it. More like being discrete. Discrete was the keyword for what they had planned. With this theory in clandestine relationships in mind, they released each others hand and Spike allowed Buffy to go in front of him. He kept a decent distance behind her. He didn't mind the secrecy. Because it was different from the secrecy of last year. Eventually, everyone would know. It was the end phase of their plan, but it was in the plan nonetheless. And she loved him now. He'd be willing to keep their relationship all to themselves forever as long as she loved him.  
  
Buffy entered the house a bit too chipper. "Hey guys! Still up?! Wow, it's like really late, why aren't you all snug in bed?" Her friends looked at her oddly, but just passed off her exuberance for post-slaying adrenaline. Spike walked in behind her and took a seat on the couch beside Willow, who was deep in research mode. Buffy walked over to where Giles stood by the fireplace, also engrossed in a book.  
  
"Hey, Giles. We came upon a big nasty that you might be interested in. Never saw anything like it. Spike either, and he's like, *super* old, so that's saying something." Spike cocked his eyebrow at that remark, but let it slide.  
  
"Oh, a new demon? Well, we haven't had one of those in a while. What did it look like?" Giles took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt tail.  
  
"Well, it was like 7 feet tall. Really big. It was kinda bluish, though it might have been black. It was really dark. Anyway, it had horns all over. One in the middle of its head. One on each shoulder, each knee, each elbow. It was really slow too."  
  
"Did it have a leather pouch with powder in it?" Anya piped in from the dining room and soon joined the others in the living room.  
  
"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Buffy gave Anya a 'you're kinda creepy sometimes' look.  
  
"Well, how you described it. It could only be one of two demons, and the other kind can't even survive in an oxygen rich environment. The one you saw was an Amatory-Fecund demon. I mean, at least that's what other demons call them. I think their real name is like Gorxplonrelinghilians or something."  
  
"Wait now. Amatory-Fecund? Is that to be literally interpreted?" Giles looked very intrigued.  
  
"Oh yes, they're sort of specialists. Highly valued. You didn't kill him, did you? They're quite harmless." Anya added with an assured nod.  
  
Buffy was looking at Giles and Anya like they came from another dimension. Which, in Buffy's world, could not be ruled out. "What are you guys talking about? Specialists? Giles, do you know anything about this demon or not?"  
  
Giles paused a moment and looked at Anya. "I'm assuming the powder is their source of ability." Anya nodded vigorously as she put a pretzel in her mouth. "Right then, well, you didn't touch the powder did you?"  
  
Buffy and Spike got guilty looks on their faces. "Um, maybe, kinda...on accident."  
  
Giles sighed in the way that only Giles can. "Of course, what a silly question of me. Amatory-Fecund. It's apparently, and Anya correct me if I'm wrong, a demon who can bestow fertility. Fecund means fertile." Buffy swallowed hard.  
  
"And...amatory? What does that mean?" Buffy asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, that means you get horny. It's what the demon does. He makes people horny and productive. Someone or something in Sunnydale must have summoned him. I've heard of human couples who are in touch with the black arts and demon dimensions calling on him when they have trouble conceiving. But it's usually when a mixed demon couple gets together. Like I knew this one Gnarl demon who got together with this Fungus demon. They wanted to have kids. Heaven knows why, because their offspring would be a mold covered critter with horns, but anyway, they summoned the Amatory-Fecund demon and he made them fertile. Never did see the result of that, but it's probably for the best anyway. With my directness in conversation, they would have probably been upset with my honest evaluation of their offspring." Anya shrugged and headed back to the dining room.  
  
Spike hung his head down and muttered, "It was just a spell." Buffy looked over to him and shook her head a bit.  
  
"No, Spike..." She wanted to go to him, to let him know that it wasn't just the spell that made her want him, but she didn't know how to do it with every one there.  
  
"What?" Giles was looking at Spike and questioning Buffy.  
  
"Oh, well...ya know...the...horny. We just both felt a little...weird. Didn't know where it came from all of a sudden. No big, it passed." Buffy kept looking at Spike who just kept his head down, face buried in his hands.  
  
Giles cleared his throat and shook his head a bit. "Yes, well...anyway...then you should be quite safe. The powder, as I understand it, will only make you fertile, and well...amorous. But it doesn't make you pregnant on it's own. That comes...well, you know how that happens. I'd just suggest that neither of you, um...become intimate with anyone for a while. Actually, I think I'll research this. I wonder if it wears off within a bit of time or if there is some antidote."  
  
Anya came back in just as Giles finished. "It does wear off in about a week. But it's very powerful. Even one mating session can produce an offspring. Buffy, I think you should stay away from all the men in the house. We don't want any accidents, because I'm *sure* you're horny right now. And well, Spike...there are so many girls in this house maybe we should chain you up. I could bring you blood and cigarettes." Anya smiled at Spike a little. Spike was too focused on Buffy to notice. They were just staring at each other. Both knew what the other was thinking. Buffy blanched and began to reel. Spike was at her side in a moment and steadied her. He began to lead her up the stairs to her bedroom when Giles stopped them.  
  
"Perhaps...the two of you shouldn't. I mean, perhaps Willow or Anya should escort Buffy to bed or wherever she needs to go. You're both under the effect of a rather powerful magic, and well...we wouldn't want any improprieties. And I'm sure there is no intention, but...magics are unpredictable and not always controllable." At this, Willow jumped up and went to Buffy's other side. Spike looked questioningly at Buffy and she nodded. He had a flash of hurt in his eyes, but gave a stiff nod and let Willow take her.  
  
Spike went straight for the basement without another word. Giles stood at the foot of the steps and watched Buffy and Willow ascend. He felt the coldness of Spike's demeanor as he passed by him and slammed the basement door. He took off his glasses and cleaned them again. "Oh, dear."  
  
Once Willow finally left Buffy to lay in her bed alone, convinced that she was ok, Buffy began to cry. All the possible ramifications hit her like a truck and she couldn't make any sense of them. If she were pregnant...how would that go? How could she be a mother and a slayer? How could she fight the biggest Big Bad in the whole universe with swollen ankles and morning sickness? What kind of father would Spike be? Did he even want to *be* a father? That's silly, of course not. Spike had never mentioned children or liking them or wanting them. She didn't know if she wanted to be a mother either. But if she ever did...and she stayed with Spike, because she *did* love him...this would be their one and only chance to create life together. But the timing...was atrocious. No, she could not have a baby. Or keep one if she *was* pregnant. She would have to get rid of it. But there was an off chance she wasn't pregnant. She would cling to that hope. And Spike...he thought she didn't love him. He thought it was just a spell that had made her want him again. She'd have to go through the convincing again. Men were tiresome and hard to maintain sometimes. Especially grouchy vamps, she thought.  
  
After she thought that everyone had finally settled into bed, Buffy crept out of her room. She padded down the stairs only to find Giles awake, sitting on the couch with an open book. Busted, she thought.  
  
"Oh, hey Giles. Just coming down to get some munchies. You want anything?" She tried for the second time that night for casual and again got too chipper.  
  
"You're going to Spike, aren't you?" Giles stood and approached her.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Giles, it's not what you think. I wasn't going down there to...I mean, I'm not so much feeling the 'amorous' anymore. I just wanted to talk to Spike." Giles took a deep breath and put on his most fatherly face.  
  
"You and Spike...something happened tonight, didn't it? And now you're concerned that you might be...carrying his child?" Buffy's downcast look and resigned shoulders answered him. "Ah, as I thought."  
  
"But Giles...it wasn't the spell. I mean, it wasn't *just* the spell. I think I...Giles, I love Spike. He's got a soul now and he's so different. I know you think he's dangerous, but I'm telling you he's detriggered now. And he's good. You have to believe me. And most of all, you have to accept this, because it just *is*." Buffy now had a determined look on her face, almost daring Giles to argue.  
  
"Very well, Buffy. I won't list the reasons this is a bad idea. I know you wouldn't listen, just on principle. But I think there is something you should know. Spike too. Once you've spoken with him, please bring him up here. There is an issue that needs addressed." Buffy looked confused, but nodded before heading to the basement.  
  
She found him pacing around the basement. "Spike."  
  
"Don't. Just, don't Slayer. I got it, it was a spell. No harm, no foul. No one's fault. Bygones and all that." Buffy just looked up and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to go through this all again. With the convincing? Spike we were-or maybe *are*- under a lusty spell. Which frankly, I don't know about you, but I didn't need. We're not under a love spell or a 'spill your innermost secrets' spell or a 'say nice things that you really don't mean that will end up hurting someone' spell. Lust. That's it. And yeah, I was feeling it. But no more than I felt it last year when we were together. Because I really don't think there is a spell created that can make me want you more. And so, in light of time constraints, and that would be Giles wanting us upstairs, the love thing--real. All systems go on the love front. Yay love! Got it?" Spike had stopped pacing and just started smiling at her. He came up to her slowly, with that swagger that always made her hot.  
  
"'S good to hear, pet. But if you don't mind, I'm not gonna celebrate for another week, til this sodding spell is good and gone. But it won't hurt to believe you in the mean time, I hope." His smile faded quickly. "And the other? The...fertility. You really think just getting that powder on our hands could make us fertile? I mean, I'm a vampire. We don't...we can't...ok, well, there's that Angel thing, but that's just altogether strange on a whole other level." Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't know, Spike. I really...just haven't had enough time to process it all." Spike smiled a bit and put his hand on her stomach.  
  
"So there could be a bitty Buffy in there?"  
  
"Or maybe a little Spike. What would that be? A stick?" They both chuckled a little and then immediately frowned and shook their heads. This train of thought needed derailed immediately. "Spike, we can't. I mean, I can't...now, with all this going on with the First...I just can't." Spike nodded but Buffy saw a bit of disappointment. "I never would have figured you for...wanting kids."  
  
"Me neither. Never really thought about it. I mean, it was pretty much a non-issue for the last 130 years. But...anything that comes from me...it would just taint the parts that come from you. I don't want to make some evil thing. And that's all it could be, if it had any of me in it. Because, soul or no, the demon's still in me. The evil is still there. I don't want to pass that on." Buffy cupped his cheek and looked at him softly.  
  
"Spike we don't even know that I am...ya know. I don't think it's something you have to worry about. Not right now anyway. But well, Giles wants us upstairs for something. *Just* us, so it's probably related to this whole thing. Oh, and he knows about us. I told him, or rather he deduced it and I just filled in the rest." Buffy gave Spike a quick kiss before ascending the stairs. He followed behind, quietly shaking his head at how drastically his life had changed in the last 24 hours.  
  
Giles stood before the couple on the couch. He almost started to speak several times, before pausing to rethink his words. Spike rolled his eyes. "Can we get on with this, or do I have time to smoke one before the professor begins?" Buffy giggled and elbowed Spike. Giles' disapproving look stopped any merriment dead.  
  
"Yes, well. As I understand, there is a possibility that Buffy is pregnant with your child. And well, I find it necessary to inform you of some information I have that might be relevant to your particular predicament." Giles stopped again, gathering his thoughts.  
  
"Right, mate. 'S why we're sitting here. Feel free to impart at any moment...we'll just be sitting here." Giles face turned hard.  
  
"Would you shut up, you dithering idiot! I have important information and if you want to prattle on, then just leave." Spike sat up, a bit offended at Giles' tone, but kept quiet. "Now...as I was saying, this predicament you find yourselves in, or rather *might* find yourselves in, is very unique to say the least. Several years ago, I came across a prophecy regarding the offspring of a vampire slayer and a souled vampire. Now, I naturally thought it was referring to you and Angel, but well...as I see it now, first impressions can come crumbling to the ground given enough time. I didn't mention it since I felt that you having a relationship with a vampire was ill-advised, and I didn't want to encourage anything that might detract from your slaying. But now that this situation presents itself, it's important that you have this information before you make any major decisions. The prophecy, in a nutshell, states that the child of a slayer and a souled vampire will become the greatest champion the side of good has ever known." Giles took a moment and let this sink in with the bewildered couple. Spike was the first to respond, a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"But, that's not possible. I mean, I have a soul, but I'm still evil. How can anything good come out of that? Much less 'ultimate' good?"  
  
"Well, Spike, I don't know what to tell you. Prophecies have been known to be wrong sometimes. But this is a rather specific and...unique prophecy. And perhaps, whatever life you created would take the very best qualities from both of you."  
  
"So this kid would have my stunning wit and taste in music, and everything else would come from Buffy?"  
  
"Um...yes, perhaps. Let's do hope the lion's share of traits comes from Buffy." Giles smiled a bit as Spike did the same. Buffy just looked at them incredulously.  
  
"Are you two insane? Hello, we have an apocalypse coming that has the makings of really being one. How the hell am I supposed to raise a 'champion of good' if the Hellmouth has sucked us all in because I was too slow and round to do anything about it??? I mean, I don't want to sound arrogant, but I think having an able Slayer is kind of important when fighting the First Freakin' Evil!" Giles opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by a soft knock at the door. Buffy got up to answer it, still shaking her head at the ignorance of men.  
  
She opened the door and was greeted with an exuberant, "Hey, B!" 


	2. Fulfilled

Two minutes can last an eternity. Buffy was finding this out. The two minutes were dragging on forever. Her mind wandered, but not too far. Faith had shown up, offering her recently-broken-out-of-jail-just-helped- Angel self up for penance and assistance. The past two weeks weren't that bad, Faith had actually been an asset. She was helping train potentials, who seemed to never stop showing up. And having another superpower around while the First was in play was always nice. Dawn had managed to be amiable to Faith, sort of. And Buffy had sworn Giles and Spike to secrecy about the possibility of her being pregnant, as well as the prophecy. She didn't want anyone getting worked up before they knew anything concrete. And that's what she was doing now, waiting two minutes to see if there was anything to get worked up about. Waiting to see if a little blue line would show up and change her life forever. Buffy refused to let Spike come in the bathroom to wait with her. She felt a little guilty over this, but she felt it was something she needed to do alone. Very Slayer-like, Spike had told her while pouting. He was waiting just outside the door.  
  
Thankfully, Giles had taken the rest of the household out for pizza, offering some privacy for Spike and Buffy. Buffy knew he was just as excited as Spike was. The past two weeks, they had both seemed to really take to the idea of a baby. Giles stayed subdued, as he often was normally. But she could tell in the way he would smile when she entered the room that he was hoping. And Spike played it low-key in front of everyone else, but when they were in their bedroom at night, he often rubbed her stomach and laid his head on it, trying to hear anything inside. She laughed at him, saying even if there *was* something in there, he wouldn't be able to hear it yet. She was getting used to the idea that there might be something there.....a little someone. But she was still conflicted. She had so much going on in her life, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Spike kept reminding her that she had all her friends and family for support. And above all, him. Her friends had.....well, accepted would be a strong word, but at least acknowledged and tolerated his new role in Buffy's life. Willow was unsure, Dawn was uneasy, and Xander was unhinged. Giles still didn't fully support Spike as a mate for Buffy, but he agreed that if a child was involved, Spike should play a part. So that's what he was doing now. Playing his part, outside the bathroom door. Waiting. And Buffy was waiting, unconsciously staring at the test strip sitting on the counter.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike whispered on the other side of the door. "Pet? Um, it's been 2 and a half minutes now. Anything?"  
  
This shook Buffy to reality and she focused on the strip. Nothing. No blue line. Not even a hint of a blue line. She grabbed it up and held it close to her eyes. Was that? No.....nothing. Her stomach fell. She was genuinely disappointed. As much as her head knew it was for the best, her heart felt a little differently. And Spike.....he was going to be so disappointed. How was she going to tell him that his one and only chance to create a new life had passed them by? And how had it? The demon mojo had no affect on them. Not fertility-wise, at any rate. But maybe....she checked the box. '99% accurate.....still, 1% chance.....no, don't do that. Don't do that to Spike. Not pregnant. Just get used to it.' Buffy hung her head and prepared to go break Spike's heart.  
  
When she opened the door, Spike was inches from her face. He startled a bit, but had a hopeful look on his face. She gave him a little smile and pulled him inside the bathroom, even though the house was empty. She took a deep breath. "Um....." Spike's face dropped.  
  
"No, huh? No, uh.....little.....bun, er, biscuit, or whatever the sod it's called...." Spike looked away, trying to hide his disappointment. "Well, it's probably for the best, got the big evil to fight. Can't be concerned with other matters. And you got a hellmouth to protect. And if I keep talking, I know you're going to interrupt me like in the movies and tell me that of course, you're pregnant. That you were just trying to gauge my real reaction, so I'm just going to keep talking until that happens, yeah?" Buffy reached up and put a finger on his lips. She just shook her head. Spike sighed and his shoulders fell. "Don't know why I'm so bloody upset anyway. Don't know anything about all that parenting rot. Guess I just got my hopes up too much. But that demon, I mean...ah, bugger. It's alright." Spike turned to leave, not noticing Buffy crying softly. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
  
"It's my fault. That week, after the demon, I didn't let you...I mean, we should have had sex. But I just figured if it was so meant to be, it would have only taken that once. I should have listened to you. But part of me was still not wanting this. Now I feel so empty. Like I just destroyed an opportunity that you'll never get back." Buffy was staring at the floor, at the tears that splashed there.  
  
Spike walked up to her and shook his head. He put his arms around her and drew her close. "No, pet, it's not your fault. That demon dust...maybe it just didn't work on us. And, hey, if it *does* work, we can always summon him up again, right? Maybe at a more opportune time. Maybe when we're not in the middle of an apocalypse."  
  
Buffy chuckled through her tears. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he'll be really happy to help us out after we attacked him. He'd probably make sure we had some 3 headed toad baby or something."  
  
Spike thought for a moment. "Yeah, but it would be the 'ultimate good' 3 headed toad baby, right?" This made Buffy laugh out loud. Then she looked up at Spike, who was smiling sadly. "And maybe that magic stuff just doesn't work on the likes of us. Nothing to be done about it. But hey, don't forget the prophecy. Who knows, right?"  
  
Buffy's face dropped. He was holding out hope. "Spike..."  
  
"Hey, I'm a vampire who fell in love with a Slayer and won his soul. You're a Slayer who died twice saving the world and is still here to tell about it. I think if anyone can pull off the impossible, it's us!"  
  
"Well...you're not wrong. But for all we know, maybe the prophecy was about you and Faith. I mean, she's a Slayer too..." Buffy trailed off with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Faith. You've got to be kidding me. I'm not having a kid with her, prophecy be damned! Buffy, it's not that I wanted *a* child. It's that I wanted *our* child. It's that you loved me and wanted me, and that the loving and wanting created something amazingly improbable. And so that didn't happen now. Maybe it won't. I'm ok with that. Still a little disappointed, but I'll get over it. As long as I have you in my life, I don't need anyone or anything else..And hey, as long as we're on the 'what ifs', maybe the prophecy was about you and Angel! You might be destined to have a poofy little brat!" Buffy looked up and smiled at Spike.  
  
"Me and Angel? I think the whole world would thank me not to go there again! Not really up for fighting Angelus while I'm 6 months pregnant. Maybe the prophecy is about Faith and Angel." Buffy's face clouded at this thought, Spike caught it.  
  
"Faith and Angel, now that's a pairing I can get behind. Yeah, on second thought, let them have the miracle baby. Wouldn't be as gorgeous as something we'd make, but if it's a champion for the good guys, I guess people will overlook the broody baby brow." Spike couldn't help but laugh at his own comment. Buffy just scowled and then smiled a little. Spike pulled her closer and lead her out of the bathroom. "Look, way I see it, we don't know who the prophecy is about. Or even if it would ever come true. Could be about them, could be about us. But my vote is, let's consider the possibility it's about us." He opened the bedroom door and let her enter in front of him, closing the door behind him. "And along those lines, I'd figure it's not going to be easy for us. So we better get cracking. Early and often is my motto." Spike had by now removed most of his clothing and half of Buffy's. "C'mon, pet. We got a prophecy to fulfill." They were now laying on the bed and Spike was kissing Buffy's neck softly.  
  
"Why do I get this feeling that you're just using this prophecy thing to get lots of sex?" Buffy said softly, finding it hard to speak when he was doing amazing things with his tongue.  
  
"Me? Never...I'm just trying to do good, ya know." Spike pulled away from her neck and looked at her. Then he gave an expression of mock thought. "But if you're not interested, maybe your theory about me and Faith isn't too far off base. What time do the troops get home, anyway?" Spike made a move to leave the bed. Buffy grabbed him and held fast. She growled and leaned in to his neck. She licked it and then bit him hard. "OW! Bloody hell! Who's the vampire here?"  
  
Buffy grinned evilly. "You are. And more than that, you're *my* vampire. Just making sure you got the message."  
  
Spike rubbed his neck. "Yeah, loud and clear, Slayer."  
  
"Now, about that prophecy--" Buffy was cut off by a hard kiss and a wandering hand. They might not fulfill a prophecy tonight, but it wasn't going to be for lack of trying.  
  
** The End  
  
Ok, my apologies, I really chickened out. I just can't write a convincing Buffy preggers fic. I have yet to read a really good one too, so if anyone knows of one, please let me know. I like the concept, but I can't really bring it to fruition to my own satisfaction! 


End file.
